The present invention relates generally to the slicing of food materials, and more particularly to an apparatus for use in the slicing of food materials and which prevents the curling of food material slices during the slicing thereof.
Automated slicing is commonly used in the processing of various food materials. In some slicing applications, at least one food material supply is held in a magazine that is repeatedly moved against a knife to successively obtain a series of slices from the food material. The movement of the food material supply magazine against the knife has a reciprocating, or oscillating cycle, wherein each cycle produces a food material slice during forward movement of the food material supply against the knife. The slices so obtained by such slicers are, in essence, thrown onto a transfer surface, such as a food material packaging tray, or a moving surface like a food transfer conveyor.
Curling of the food material slices is a problem which occurs frequently with food slicers of the type described above. Curling is exacerbated by the temperature of the food material supply. If the food material supply is in a somewhat frozen state, the slice curls as it is sliced because of the low temperature of the food material, much like a wood chip obtained from a carpenter's plane. However, in other instances, energy is imparted to the food material slice during the slicing process which warms the surfaces of the slice and may cause it to become tacky or partially adhesive in nature whereupon it is likely to adhere to surfaces it contacts such as the slicing knife or a transfer assembly. A range of desired temperatures exists at which the tendency of a food material slice to curl or adhere to processing components is tolerable. However, even within this range, curling nevertheless occurs.
The curling that occurs may detrimentally affect the ability of the slice transfer or knife components to properly convey the food material slices. The curl of the slice most often detrimentally affects the trajectory of the slice as it is sliced and thrown onto a transfer component. This curling of such food material slices may affect other components in the food material production line. Additionally, curling occurs in the slicing of hard, dry sausages such as pepperoni or salami.
Certain apparatus for removing or reducing the curling of a food material slice are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,267, issued Jul. 27, 1993, and commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention describes an apparatus having a constriction aligned with and located close to a slicing knife. This construction includes two opposing surfaces, one moving surface and one stationary surface. The upper surface of the construction is stationary while the lower surface is a moving surface composed of flexible bands driven by two rollers at opposite ends of the apparatus. This apparatus, although effective, requires two rollers to carry out its decurling purpose.